shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Blade/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes Nova combine's his scythe with his busoshoku haki more than any other technique, he rarely uses his devil fruit to its full potential unless the opponent has driven him to a near death state, he has the speed of light which proves most effective and his strength is enough to stop even the strongest of giants. He has above superhuman endurance when he has a reason to continue fighting, he will not endure as much unless any of his crew are hurt. Marksmanship Swordsmanship Ittoryu Nova has trained and mastered Ittoryu with his katana making him a serious force when using his katana alone, he can even fight evenly alongside Dracule Mihawk. He is used to using his sword in every duel. With this technique he is able to slice things like diamond and steel in half or dust. He combines this with his speed to make it a deadly combo. Kendo Nova is able to change the environment around him with one slice using kendo, he prefer's to fight with one hand on his sword but will only use kendo in life or death circumstances. He has trained for a few months but easily became a hanshi rank. When he uses this style of fighting it is certain that the enemy will suffer major wound's or die. Weapons Mainly he carries a scythe known as "The Grim Reaper's Scythe", Nova's scythe is said to be a gift from the grim reaper himself to Nova whilst on the sahara island in where he met Leo (the Sphynx). The scythe's power is also that of legends as one touch on it's blade and you will lose your soul, it may also send easily controllable shockwaves in whichever shape and direction the weilder chooses. This scythe is known in legend's as it is with the perfect weilder, Nova, because of Nova's light speed and the scythes brute power the pair make a catastrophic duo. But, he will alway's carry a gold and black hilted katana which has a blade made from pure silver. Devil Fruit Type : Logia Name : Shine Shine Fruit ( Hikaru-Hikaru Fruit ) Description : For information go to the page Hikaru Hikaru no mi . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Allows Nova to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, Nova can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to Nova as an image or brief premonition of what the opponent will do in Nova's mind's eye, and the damage that Nova will take if the attack actually hits. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, Nova can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. It also allows him to overhear conversations and everything around him. Nova also has enough control over the ability to react at speeds surpassing light itself. Busoshoku Haki Allows Nova to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows Nova to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. Only major physical force can overcome this defense. It can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. Nova also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the substantial body beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, Busoshoku Haki works independently of Nova's Devil Fruit, This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons. So Nova can combine his Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Haoshoku Haki This type of Haki grants Nova the ability to overpower the wills of others. Nova can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Nova's Haoshoku Haki unless he focuses it solely on the one selected person, if so that person will be unconscious for up to 3 hours.